Doctor And Lawyer
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Grimmjow and Ichigo are college roommates. Grimmjow is jealous when a new girl sees Ichigo. What will happen when Grimmjow confesses to Ichigo? Lemony fresh! GrimmIchi


**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach as we all know. **

**Rated M for: Grimm's mouth and a lemony fresh scene :3 Enjoy y'all. **

**"Doctor and Lawyer"**

"Oi, Grimm, I'm going out to the gas station for something to eat. You want anything," Ichigo Kurosaki asked his college room mate, Grimjow Jeagerjaques. It was eight at night and they were both engrossed in their studies. Ichigo was studying to become a doctor ( heh, like father like son), and Grimjow, a lawyer.

The other male looked up from his homework, peeking out over just the top of his reading glasses as he smirked some, "Heh. You don't have to give me an excuse for going out to chase some tail, Kurosaki."

Ichigo blinked a few times as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean," he asked innocently.

Grimjow smirked wider, "You're as clueless as ever. Did you not notice the way that new freshman was looking at you in Business Law, today?"

"Which one?"

"I think her name was Kuchiki? The raven-haired girl. Violet eyes, kind of short."

"Oh her! But, no, I wasn't really paying attention to her and more at the professor," Ichigo admitted. "How was she looking at me?"

Grimjow laughed. "You are such a 'good student,' " he teased. "Dude, she wasn't making it too obvious, but she had a look on her face like she was debating if she should talk to you or not." He smirked again, "Look like she chose to talk with you in the end though. What did you two talk about for ten minutes? Hm?" He looked at the younger male intently as he waited.

Ichigo blushed a little from the intent stare, "Oh, nothing really..."

"Bullshit. You're bluffing!"  
>He smirked some at the false acusation, "Really, it was nothing...just introduced ourselves, talked about the professor and the assignment. Then we just talked about our families is all."<p>

Grimjow folded his arms after removing his reading glasses and held them by the nose piece in his left hand, "Uh-huh...sure," he said with sarcasm. "Whatever you say," he sighed as he almost sounded sad.

Not liking the awkward silence after a minute, Ichigo decided to break it, "Listen, Grimm, that's all we talked about, I promise. Now, I'm going down to the station. You want anything?"

Grimjow sighed lightly as he believed his childhood friend since second ( Ichigo was in first) grade. "Heh, I'll take a bottle of tea and a bag of popcorn," he answered.

"Sure thing," Ichigo said with a small smile as he pulled his tightly-fitted black hoodie on and slipped into his pair of tennis shoes. "Alright, I'll be back." With that, he walked out of their small, but comfortable, campus apartment to go down to the gas station that wasn't far from the dorm.

Grimjow audibly sighed heavily as he placed his glasses down on his desk and stood up to stretch his body. How long had they been doing homework anyway? He looked at the clock that read 8:15pm. Three hours. He had remembered that they finished eating dinner at 5:15 and started in on their work after turning the small boom box on to listen to the radio for background noise. "Ugh..fuck," he groaned. It was just time to stop for the night and let the mind relax. Closing his textbook, Grimjow decided that tonight was going to be the night. The night that he would confess his feelings to his childhood friend. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. That was the real reason why he asked him what him and Rukia Kuchiki were talking about...because he was jealous...no...possessive. Smirking to himself, he pulled off his long-sleeve, dark blue shirt followed by the white tank top underneath it before sitting on the couch and turning on the television to watch till Ichigo returned.

"Thank you," Ichigo stated to the cashier as he had finished paying and was now picking up the small bag of groceries. As he walked out, the cashier wished him a good evening and Ichigo said the same in return with a smile as the door closed behind him. Smiling a bit, he hummed a small, upbeat tune as he started to walk back towards campus. However, his thoughts were elsewhere. Why did it repeat in his head? "Whatever you say." The words spoken by his friend repeated again. Why? Sighing, he figured out the answer. Grimm almost sounded...sad. But why? He knew that Grimjow trusted him and his words. After all, he did tell the truth and had no reason to lie to him as he never would. "I'll just ask him when I get...there?" he muttered the last word as a question because he realized that he was now standing in front of the door to the apartment. "Heh," he stated with a small smirk. '_Guess my feet walked me here and I was so lost in thought that I didn't know where I was till now,_' he thought and opened the door. "I'm back," he said to his room mate who was now watching tv.

"Welcome home," Grimjow replied as he boridly flipped through the channels.

"Anything good on," he asked as he walked to the kitchen to put the food and drinks away until they wanted it.

"Eh...variety shows, sitcom reruns, reality shows, a sucky romance movie. So, no," the other answered as he turned the television off, stood up, stretched some, and turned the boom box up since neither were studying and the hard rock song was one of his favorites. Once he walked the short distance to the kitchen, he stood behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist as he nuzzled his neck.

Ichigo gasped slightly as he slowly put the bag of popcorn in the cabinet and closed the dark wooden doors of it that matched the white walls and white tiles of the floor. Clearing his throat, he allowed himself to relax a little, "Grimm," he said as calmly as he could. "What are you doing?"

Grimjow smirked as he stopped nuzzling, "Loving you," he simply said, but it was also heartfelt at the same time. "To be brutally honest, I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember."

Ichigo laughed nervously as he was unsure if his friend was joking or not. "Yeah, okay, Grimm," he said with a small chuckle. "That was a good joke."

The other sighed and let go of his captive only to turn him around so his eyes stared into Ichigo's. He let a few seconds pass before saying, "I was not joking, Ichi. I'm seriously in love with you." Without waiting for Kurosaki's response, Grimjow claimed Ichigo's lips with his own.

'_Whoa there,_' Ichigo thought as his body froze in response to his room mate's action. At first, he was confused and a little panicked. But, as he felt Grimjow's arms wrap around him once more, he allowed himself to relax in the warm embrace and returned the kiss.

Grimjow smirked as he parted. Finally. Ichigo was realizing things. "About damn time," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, you've never noticed throughout these years? All the looks I've given you?"

"Um...no, not really."

"Damnit Kurosaki," Grimjow growled. "You can be so fucking clueless sometimes."

"Hey. That's enough," Ichigo said softly as his eyes averted to the floor. "You know full well I'm a clueless person when it comes to love. Just...tell me what you want from me, Grimm."

"I want you to love me in return," was all he answered.

"You already have me," Ichigo confessed as his eyes met Grimjow's again. "When you just now kissed me, you got me hooked." He paused to let it sink it as they stared into each others eyes. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Grimjow just smirked as he kissed Ichigo deeply and secured his hands upon Ichigo's waist so he could pull him away from the counter and lead him backwards to his bedroom.

On the way to Grimjow's bedroom, they continued kissing one another as either one stripped the other as the kiss intensified with each article of clothing removed. The only moment their lips ceased was when Ichigo's hoodie and shirt were removed.

Once in the white bedroom, Grimjow pinned Ichigo on the red, queen-sized bed with ease. With a little growl in his throat, Grimjow parted the kiss for air again as his hand traveled from Ichigo's waist to his love's semi-hard cock. Another smirk crossed his features when Ichigo moaned in pleasure to his hand touching him. Without asking, Grimjow started to stroke Ichigo at a slow, but steady pace.

As his eyes closed, Ichigo gasped and tilted his head back in pleasure. In between moans and labored breathing, he managed to moan out his love's name as he realized that Grimjow would stroke him faster if he did so. Another gasp of surprise followed soon after to the abrupt stop of hand movement and removal. "W-why'd you stop," he pouted. He got no answer and was about to ask again when he got his answer. Ichigo moaned very loudly when he felt Grimjow's mouth go around the head of his cock and moaned even louder when his lover started sucking on it. Not to mention he was in an utter bliss of pleasure with the feeling of his balls being rubbed.

Afte a few minutes of this, Grimjow stopped as he did not want Ichigo to come just yet. Bringing his head back up, he kissed his love's mouth gently and parted a moment later. He smiled some as familiar brown eyes stared into his blue eyes. However, those brown eyes were clouded with a mixture of love, lust, pleasure, and confusion. The confusion, of course, came from 'why'd you stop.' Grimjow chuckled lightly as he opened up the drawer on his night stand, grabbed a small tube, and closed the drawer. "I love that look in your eyes, Ichi," he said as he opened the tube and squeezed some of its contents onto his fingers. After closing the tube and putting it on the nightstand, Grimjow rubbed the lube onto his first three fingers and stuck his index finger into Ichigo's ass. Instantly, he felt Ichigo jerk upwards with a gasp. "Shh..relax or it'll hurt more," he warned.

'_Relax? Are you serious? Your finger is intruding dammit!_' Ichigo thought as he felt Grimjow's finger moving inside of him. But, despite his thoughts, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he did his best to relax. Once he relaxed, he started to find it pleasurable so he started to moan softly and cooed out "Grimmy" softly. He could tell that Grimm enjoyed this new pet name as he was rewarded wtih a second finger that caused him to jerk upward again, moan, and relax. After doing the same action to Grimjow's third figner, he was fairly stretched.

"There we go," Grimjow purred as he pulled his fingers out gently. "You're finally ready." With that, he grabbed the lube, put some into his hand, closed the tube again and put it on the nightstand before rubbing the substance onto his own massive and thick manhood. "Ichi," he said, his voice thick with love and lust. "Sit up."

Groaning, Ichigo sat up in the bed and looked at the other with a 'what-now' look.

Grimjow chuckled as he crawled up to where his pillows were and sat down, his legs stretched out before him and spreaded slightly. He then said, "Come here. Your back facing me and stand up."

Ichigo was confused, but did as he was told. He backed up, walking on the bed until Grimjow told him to stop. A little dazed, he felt Grimjow's hands return to his hips that started to pull downward. He understood and eventually made his way back down to the bed, but stopped when he felt something poke his ass. "The hell," he muttered.

Grimjow chuckled and said, "It's okay. Just let me guide you a bit more." With the nod of the other's head, he eased Ichigo onto his fully erect cock while each of them moaned to the feeling. '_Oh fuck. He's so fucking tight!_' he thoguht as his dick was now fully enveloped inside of Ichigo. Panting, he wrapped one strong arm around his love, brought his other arm around so he could grab onto Ichigo's erection, and started to fuck him as he stroked him.

It was nothing like he had felt before. Leaning back into Grimjow's one-arm embrace, Ichigo saw stars and white with each thrust, stroke, and moan. Overtime, each thrust got harder, rougher, and faster as he found hismelf begging for his partner to do all three actions.

"G-Grimm," he moaned out between pants five mintues later. "I'm...gonna...c-c-c-AGH! **GRIMMY!**" he yelled out as he finally released on hismelf and Grimjow's hand.

Moaning out Ichigo's name, Grimjow released after a few more thrusts and panted as he removed his hand from Ichi's cock to lick his hand clean. "You okay, love," he asked, completley satisfied.

"Uh-Uh-huh," Ichigo replied between heavy breathing. "That was amazing, Grimm."

"I know," Grimjow stated with a smirk.

Ichigo smiled as he was allowed to sit up after Grimjow let him go and pulled his love's manhood out of him only to lay next to him and cuddle. "Mmm...let's get some sleep," he suggested, but stood up to tug on the comforter.

Grimjow nodded as he stood up to help pull the covers back followed by getting back into bed with Ichigo after turning the light off, curling up, and pulling his lover into his arms. "Love you, Ichi," he stated with love enlanced in his words.

"I love you, too, Grimmy," Ichigo said before drifting off into sleep.

Grimjow smirked, happy that Ichigo was now his, and drifted off into sleep as well.

~End~

**A/N: Alright then! Reviews are loved. Praise and cristism are appreciated. Flames are more than welcome too, but they will just be used to cook my ramen~ :3**


End file.
